


When the Chill Sets in

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hypothermia, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: “You save my life I save yours everybody saved on paperwork.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	When the Chill Sets in

The flood had turned the world a bit topsy-turvy. Even though it hadn’t involved the whole world it still left quite the mess in its wake. What with the population change, the geographical changes with the deluge, not to mention the traveling zoo. That a certain demon may or may not have snuck every kid he could find onto. Along with a certain angel who’d gone after a runaway unicorn. The rules did say two of every animal so he was making sure the plan went according to plan by saving it right?

So by the end of it all the place was damp and cold. And then it started getting colder. Maybe it was to make up for everyone who didn’t drown in the flood that was supposed to or God fiddling with how She wanted the weather to cycle on her creation who knew. In any case it had Crawly snapping up a shelter for the children still under his care. Working to get them settled for the night, soothing their tears and giving them most of his clothes to keep them warm

“Don’t worry about me.” He’d told them even as he shivered then went out of the tent to keep watch. He tended to the fire as best he could, but unfortunately it couldn’t offer him much warm as the winds picked up and Crawly he to use his body to shield the flames so the children would be warm. 

Still his shivering stopped eventually and Crawly took that as a good sign, and he was starting to feel warmer too even as the fire dimmed. He’d be fine he was sure of it.

***

Crawly awoke slowly, his eyes adjusting to the soft light of dawn. He felt warm and…heavy. Or at least something heavy was around him. He looked down to see he was covered in a thick blanket and someone’s arm was around his waist.

Crawly promptly panicked and began thrashing about limply in their grip. 

“Crawly, relax, please it’s just me.”

He stilled.

“Aziraphale?”

He craned his neck behind him to see the familiar blond hair and a soft…smile?

“Yes, I’m glad to see you awake. You gave me quite a fright, my dear fellow. I found you slumped over, half frozen, the fire down to practically nothing, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about-the kids!”

Crawly again tried to get up only to have Aziraphale again tighten his hold.

“They’re fine, Crawly, I promise. Right where you left them, see?”

Crawly looked over at the tent where indeed the kids slept peacefully on. He sighed in relief as Aziraphale stoked the fire, still keeping Crawly close, and the demon saw there was meat roasting over it.

“Uh thank you for-for this.”

“Yes, well you can’t just let your advisory succumb to the elements.”

“Why not? Defeat the opposition at all costs isn’t that how this works?”

“Well…well it would be cheating I suppose. I mean I wouldn’t have done anything directly and after you went against Her wishes. Saving all those children so they can grow up choose to do evil if they wish. Why after such a defeat I couldn’t let you be at anything less than your best when we face each other again.”

Trusting Crawly not to flee Aziraphale loosened his hold. Crawly indeed stayed close as Aziraphale took the meat off the fire and began cutting it into small pieces as the children started to stir.

“Quite the human invention cooking, you know, I rather enjoy it,” he said as he offered Crawly some.

“Real angel aren’t you?” Crawly asked, as he accepted it.

“So, they tell me.”

***

The centuries went by and the 10th of them found Sir Aziraphale deep in the wilderness. Walking towards well…he couldn’t quite recall at the moment, but he was doing good he knew and that had to count for something right?

So the quickly chilling weather was just an obstacle to overcome in the name of…someone. At least it was quite pretty. The snow falling in thick flakes that clung to the trees and blanked the ground in a soft layer of pristine white…and it kept falling. The layer on the ground grew deeper and harder to walk through and he sat down suddenly drowsy.

The world was still so pretty though he could just admire it from here surly he thought his breathe misting into the air, and yet he was starting to feel warm despite the numbness in his legs and arms, how strange. He would just rest a moment until the feeling passed.

***

The woods were still there when Aziraphale opened his eyes again, but bathed in daylight and partially covered by a hastily made shelter. The air was warm now and so was he. There was a thick blanket pulled around him and the warm breath on the back of his neck let him know he was no longer alone. 

He rolled over, his gaze meeting familiar yellow eyes.

“Oh, good you’re awake had me worried for a while there, Angel.”

“What happened?”

“Found you trying to do your best statue impression. You helped me once figured I should return the favour.”

Aziraphale looked down ashamed at letting himself get into such a state, and suddenly noticing their distinct lack of clothing.

“Oh dear!”

“What?”

He flushed scarlet and with Crowley having a full view he quickly filled in the blanks.

“Well we couldn’t very well have proper body heat contact with all that armour in the way.”

Aziraphale wasn’t really listening as he struggled to put distance between them, but stopped as he felt dizzy. Crowley pulled the blanket tighter around them both.

“None of that, Aziraphale, it’s too early to be scurrying away.”

Reaching one hand behind his back Crowley pulled up a flask Water. “Slowly now it needs to stay down.”

The angel accepted and drank his fill and had to admit, if only to himself, that he did feel better.

“Thank you. For, for everything I suppose.”

“Not so bad is it?”

He looked at Crowley, confused.

“You save my life I save yours everybody saved on paperwork.”

_And I got the bonus of being close to you twice_ Crowley thought to himself.

Aziraphale had no answer and Crowley tried to fill the silence before it became awkward.

“What were you even doing out here anyway?” he asked.

“I can’t quite recall although I’m sure it had something to do with you out here spreading ferment.”

“Heard a lot about me lately have you?”

“Well…no, actually.”

“Yeah, cause I’ve given it up, mostly anyway. Have better things to do than stomp around the damp woods to please management. So you were basically out here for nothing and had we both stayed home you could be by a warm with a cozy fire with those, what are they called? Books!”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley knowingly.

“You’re trying to tempt me.”

The demon’s pupils were mere slits and he gave a coy smile.

“Is it working?”

No answer, so he took that as a yes and kept pushing.

“And I mean really you were sent out here to do good and yet nearly managed to discorporate instead. How is that going to look at the next review hmm? When instead we could be warm in some tavern and you could bless people to go home and think about their life choices.”

“Well perhaps…”

“What if I offered dinner with it?”

He watched Aziraphale light up at the suggestion.

“Why we have done that since…”

“Rome.”

“Has it been that long already?”

Crowley nodded. “Too long really, so what do you say?”

“Well-well I should go to thank you properly of course and I…I suppose perhaps during it we could come to some sort of…arrangement.”

The End


End file.
